In my Veins
by jaotvdspn1994
Summary: Jackson Teller did the unthinkable and decided to take the fall for a crime he did not commit. Julia Carter is now hellbent on getting back his freedom. Will this unfortunate event blossom into an unexpected friendship? Set after something New chapter 9.


**Hey everyone! If you haven't read my story something new, you might be a bit confused. This takes place right after Jax gets arrested. He decided to take the fall for Julia's uncle. I can't seem to part with my oc Julia and Jax's relationship :). I wanted to explore what their friendship some more. I hope you enjoy, let me know what you think!**

You're in my veins, and I cannot get you out...

This felt like a horrific nightmare that I couldn't wake up from no matter how hard I tried shaking myself awake.

I killed someone, and an innocent person stepped up and said he did it.

I looked past the cop's shoulder, staring at Jax in utter confusion.

Why the hell would he do something like this?

"Please sir, it wasn't him. It was me. I did this."

"Miss, I understand that you want to protect your friend."

"No, listen to me! Please!"

My eyes began release the tears that I've been trying to hold back.

"Miss, I know this is hard, but I need you to calm down. Once your parents come here, we are going to take you to the station for questioning. okay?"

I nodded.

The cop that was standing with me waved over another one.

"Hey, I have to take the boy down to the station for booking. Do me a favor and stay with her. "

"You got it, boss."

The cop let go of my arms and opened the driver's door of the car Jax was sitting in. I went up to the window and rested my hands against the glass. The cop drove away as Jax mechanically stared at me.

Officer Mark Barrett looked in the rearview mirror at the troubled looking young man sitting in the backseat.

"That girl must really care for you if she's saying she did it. "

"Yeah, I guess she does."

"I hope you know, you are in deep shit son."

"I know."

"You're looking at the death penalty. No chance of parole."

"What's your point? Your sheriff wasn't as noble as you think he is. You would know that if you and every other person in this town opened your fucking eyes."

I sat down against the closest building, with my knees pressed hard against my chest. I couldn't help but to move my eyes over to where my uncle's body was. There was nothing the paramedic could do. He lost too much blood by the time they arrived.

I killed someone. I did this. the feeling left me feeling hollow and relieved all at once. The combination of both those feelings was causing my head to spin.

I rested my head on my knees, praying that this will be resolved quickly and he will walk free.

Jax.

How can he be so nonchalant about this shit? What possessed him to do something this extreme for a girl he barely knew?

"I need to see my daughter! Where is she!"

My dad's panicked voice made me look up.

"Dad?"

My dad made eye contact with me a few feet away.

"Julia! Julia!"

I stood to my feet and ran into my father's arms, crying even harder.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?"

"No."

"Sir, you and your daughter need to come down to the station. We need her statement on file."

"Not today, she won't. She's traumatized."

"Dad, I can do it."

"Julia, you just witnessed your uncle's murder. You are far from okay. I'm taking you home."

"I have to do this."

"Sir, she is right. The sooner, the better. She can ride with me. I'll keep her safe."

"No. She will be riding with me. "

I got into my dad's car, staring at the crowd of people now around the crime scene. What a fucking mess I created.

"That young man is going to jail for life. I can make sure of that. Killing an officer of the law? He will be lucky if he survives inside."

"Dad, it wasn't Jax. "

"He had the murder weapon in his hand, didn't he?"

"He took it from me. I killed uncle Randy."

He turned in the driver's seat, his eyes narrowed at me.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Uncle Randy has been molesting me for over two years now. I got sick and tired of it, and I killed him. Jax just so happened to show up when I did. "

"My brother.. Randy. Randy wouldn't do that."

" I'm sorry dad, but He did. Over and over. He said if I told anyone, he would kill you and mom, then save me for last."

He saw the seriousness and hurt in his daughter's face.

"Julia, I'm so sorry.. I.. I should've been able to protect you. I'm supposed to protect you. I'm your father, and I failed you," his eyes began to well up.

This isn't your fault, dad."

"what are you going to tell the police?"

"That is was me. Jax doesn't deserve this."

"No, honey. We can't be that blunt."

"What?"

" If you go in there, they will arrest you on the spot. They won't listen to a reason. They are pissed that you took away a fellow brother. I'll be Jax's lawyer. When this goes to trial, I can explain the whole story."

"Dad, a trial can take months to come around. Jax might not have that long, especially when people believe he killed the sheriff."

"It won't do us any good if you are both sitting in a jail cell. Trust me, I know what to do with this."

As we arrived at the station, all eyes were on us. I stayed on my dad's heels, trying to hide my face in his jacket. As we passed an interrogation room, I saw Jax sitting there with his hands knitted tightly together. I stopped in my tracks as my dad kept walking. I slid my way into the room. A woman touched my arm.

"Miss, you can't be in here. Let's go."

"I just need a minute. Please."

"I can't do that."

"One minute is not going to kill ya," Jax answered sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes.

"I hope you have that much sarcasm while you rot in prison. One minute."

She closed the door and I stood in front of Jax.

"How are you doing?"

"I've been better. My mom is on her way now."

"you shouldn't have done this."

"It's no big deal."

"Yes it is! You're going to prison."

"I know."

"How are you so okay with this? Pleas explain that to me."

"Jules, I've gotten to know you over the past few weeks. you're a good person. You don't deserve to go down for this."

"And you do?"

"Trust me, I'm not some upstanding citizen. I've had my run in with the law more times than I can remember, and I'm only sixteen. In a way, it is like I'm redeeming myself for all the bad shit I've done."

The door opened and the woman motioned her hand for me to leave.

"Time's up, kids."

"I'm going to get you out of this, Jax. I can promise you that."


End file.
